


Love, Sad + Robots

by LukeLemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Convin, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Reed1700 - Freeform, Reed800 - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeLemon/pseuds/LukeLemon
Summary: Just a silly comic I started in 2019 about jealosy and anger turning into inner peace and blossoming with love (still in progress).
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 44
Kudos: 435





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




End file.
